


Never Any Other

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fell...but he does love his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Any Other

The shotgun blast had hurt. So had the other little tricks and gimmicks of their once mutual trade. None of it had stopped Sam from pressing forward, from getting to his brother and doing just what he needed to.

"Sammy, no…don't do this! Fight them!" Dean's eyes were full of faith in Sam's goodness, in his strength of will.

"Dean…this is who I am," Sam said, voice pitched as close to human as he could get it, when his power was fully upon him.

"No…"

"Don't worry, big bro…there will never be any other like you, for me." Sam's hands closed on his brother at last, all weapons cast to the side in useless testimony to their failure.

"Sam…"

The snap was audible, the feel of it reverberating in Sam's arms. At least it was a peaceful death, he thought, laying Dean's body down as if he were merely sleeping.


End file.
